A Love Deepened By Hatred
by Skylee01
Summary: Yuuki loves Kaname and Zero but fate has its own way of dealing with this love triangle...


_I wish_

_Zero and Icould go back to the way we were, _

_in the past but somehow _

_I like my life now _

_the only thing I regeat is,_

_not_

_being with Zero._

_**A Love Deepened By Hatered**_

_**Bye Skylee Schaper**_

_**Ch.1 Sarrowful Rose**_

_The suns been getting brighter and brighter every day. I know it's not normal for a vampire to be awake at day and sleep at night but I, was never really normal. When I went to Cross Acadamy a year ago I thought I was normal._

_ It seemed like everything was fine I was the chairmans daughter and I had a wonderful roommate and I even had, Zero as a friend. But I was keeping a huge secret from the day class well, me and Zero were. The night class was vampires, my name is Yuuki cross and I went to Cross Acadamy when I was a guardian there and not a vampire. The Night Class consisted of only pureblood vampires and ovbiously from the name of the class they would have their classes at night and rome around as they pleased._

_ Pureblood vampires have the advantege of when they bite someone they can turn that person into a vampire, but, it only works with purebloods. As for me and Zero, were responsable for escorting them to their classes and watching over them during the night. It was strictley forbidden to drink human blood on school grounds._

_ The vampires of the night class had blood tablets specially made for them to crench their thurst for blood. There was a gentalman named Kaname Kuran in the Night Class. Ten years ago when I was five a vampire attaked me but before he could drink my blood kaname had killed him and saved me. Ever since that day i have been fond of him, he saved me and for that I owe him._

_ But, one day when I was in my second year of "Cross Acadamy" Kaname bit my neck. But it's not that I turned into a vampire for the first time it's that i turned "back" into a vampire I gained all of my mermoires from before I was five. I found out from my mermoires that I was the only daughter pureblood of the Kuran family. I was Kaname Kurans sister, Yuuki Kuran. I didn't know why our parents died but Kaname has been watching over me. Our parents were brother and sister it was a tradition in the Kuran family for sibeling to marry and have children._

_ That was the reason why I was born, was so that Kaname could have a bride. After Kaname bit me I gain my vampire powers back. A good thing to because shortly after a very powerful vampire came to kill me but me, Zero and Kaname defeated him. Zero, he couldn't stand the fact that I was a pureblood, in fact he couldn't stand any vampire. _

_ When zero what a kid he came from a vampire hunter family. Him and his twin brother were training to become vampire hunters when, vampires came to kill them. Zeros parents died and soon after so did his twin brother. Not only did all of that happen the pureblood vampire that was the head of the plan bit Zero and made him a half vampire. Then he stumbled at the chairmans door and we took him in. He lived us for four years. _

_ The night he found out I was a vampire was the night he spared my life and told me this __**"the next time I see you, I'll kill you"**__ so I swore to myself that I would keep running away from him so that he can have a reason to live. That night Kaname, I and the rest of the night class fled away from Cross Acadamy and went in hiding._

_ It's been a year since I have seen Cross Acadamy. I want to see Zero, but I don't want to leave Kaname. Sometimes I question myself on what my heart feels toward the two of them. A part of my heart belongs to Kaname and the other Zero, Kaname knows this and he knows that I would be with Zero if I didn't have to run knew that before I came to realize that._

_ I've decided to remake the Night Class at Cross Acadamy, which means I would start going to Cross Acadamy again but instead of being in the Day Class I will be in the Night Class. I'm looking forward to coming back to the school, seeing my friends and, Zero. That's where I'm heading right now I'm on the train with Kaname and the other former Night Class students. Everyones sleeping right now except me and Kaname._

_"Your thinking of Zero"Kaname said "arn't you" Kaname whispered._

_ That surprised me and I replyed with "yes, I am." I mean what's the point of hideing it he knows I love Zero and him._

_ Then Kaname held my hand and griped tightly and said "your never going to leave me Yuuki, promise me." _

_I thought carefully about it and replyed to him "you know I can't promise you that, Kaname." _

_ We fell asleep, when we all awoke it was night and we were at the school, when we all got off the train there were three people there at the front gates to meet us. The first was the Chairman my fosterfather, the second was the Night Classes teacher , and the third was Zero. _

_As we walked up to them I heard the Chairman scream with glee "Yuuki my daughter, oh how I've missed you" then gave me a hug. _

_Then the night class teacher came up to me and shook my hand "nice to meet you Yuuki."_

_ There was no hug or handshake or the slightest glimpse of Zero noticing me. _

_With the Chairman noticeing that he broke the silence with " were so happy Yukki that you and the former Night Class students decided to come back to the school" and with that he gestured me to Zero and said " Zero, show Yukki to her new room."_

_ Zero stared at Chairman then me and started walking toward the Day Class Dorms " Umm, Zero why are we going toward the Day Class dorms" I asked while trying to catch up with him._

_"It's because that since you sleep during night and not day like most normal vampires you are going to be in the Day Class" Zero said coldly. As we walked up the stairs to my room, I felt tenion._

_ Finally, we came to my room and he opened the door and showed me around thinking I might have forgotten._

_"Well I suppose that's it, I'm going to leave now"_

_ But as he was walking out the door I grabed onto his uniform sleave and said _

_"Zero, why can't we go back to the way we were in the past" I was starting to the unexspected happened Zero huged me, it took my breath away. _

_"Yukki" Zero started" I never blamed you for what happened to you or what you were before I met you, but" Zero paused the griped me tigher an said"But, I wish I would of know this so that I wouln't have to feel the pain of loseing the you"_

_ As Zero said that my eyes widened as my tears streamed down my face fast."Zero, you know I care for you too but" I studdered "I love Kaname." _

_Then Zero let go of me and started to walk away and said "I know that but" then he turned his head and said "You'll choose the man you love more" he smiled and walked away._

_ I stood there and watched him walk away then when he was gone I walked into my room and droped on the bed. I thought about what he said __**"You'll choose the man you love more" **__I thought I loved them equally. Then I Fell asleep with the image of Zero and Kaname next to eachother both holding a red rose..._


End file.
